Kevin
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Macy is bored during Math and decides to re-write her favourite JONAS song. Kevin/Macy one-shot.


_I was listening to 'Mandy' in the car. I hadn't listened to 'It's About Time' in years.  
This just kinda popped into my head.  
I wrote this in about six minutes so excuse how terrible it is.  
I just feel bad cause I haven't updated anything in ages.  
And because when I watched JONAS earlier Kevin was just epic.  
As was Macy.  
As usual._

**Kevin.**

"_Jeez, Math. What's the point? Who cares if 6i and theta don't add because one's imaginary? And seriously, what is Mr Taylor wearing? I mean, who puts those pants with that shirt? In fact who even has pants like that? They're so--"_

Macy blinked. She was so desperate for a distraction from the gibberish on the board that she was turning into Stella? That was just, well, just plain weird.

"_I wonder what Kevin's doing right now?" _She began tapping her pen against her notebook. Sure, she often thought about the other two Lucas's but thoughts of them would last mere seconds before she'd catch herself thinking about the oldest Lucas once again. _"I wonder what his favourite song is…?" _She scribbled his name on the page in front of her, absentmindedly. _"Mine's Mandy. Because it's almost my name…and because Kevin sings…"_ She drew a little heart next to his name before glancing down and quickly scratching the heart out. She couldn't bring herself to scratch out his name. Which is kind of odd. But, hey, what can you do? She's Macy. Herself and odd go together like Pandas and motorcycles or Otters and trumpets or Kevin and his guitar. Like Kevin and _any_ guitar. Or just Kevin and anything. Because anything goes with Kevin.

Kevin and music.

Kevin and fruit loops.

Kevin and Xbox.

Kevin and scarves.

Kevin and jeans.

Kevin and Macy.

Wait, Kevin and Macy?

She shook her head, but just a little, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Not Kevin and Macy. That was ridiculous.

Kevin and _Mandy_.

That was more likely.

After all, he'd written a song about her.

A thought flickered through Macy's head and, before she could control herself, she found her hand writing on the Kevin page once more.

_Kevin used to be that guy…_

_The one who was a little shy…_

_So he only sang…_

_Backup for his brothers' boy band._

She smiled, thinking about how, while somethings about JONAS have changed, there are always somethings that will forever remain constant. Like Joe and his skinny jeans. Or Nick and his "you're almost there" smile.

_Now it's been a few years,_

_And though things haven't changed…_

_He's still awesome so I say…_

She couldn't stop herself at this stage.

Because when Macy Misa is on a roll you might as well get out bowling pins.

_Kevin always laughs when I act crazy._

_Unaware I annoy him daily._

_But with him it's never wasted time. Oh, oh._

_Kevin always knows exactly what I'm thinking,_

_Cause he's always on my mind and,_

_He rocks out at every show._

_Kevin's in control._

Macy always knew she had an imagination.

Heck, she'd even written a few poems in her life.

But nothing could stop the wave of inspiration that flowed from her now.

_Kevin tires to tell the truth._

_But his voice goes out of tune._

_And he always understands,_

_Even when it don't make sense._

_And when he plays the guitar…_

_It's like he's strumming on my heart._

Macy finally understood now why Nick always fell so hard.

He did it on purpose.

Because when you have someone to write about you don't even need to think.

Just feel.

And that's what Macy Misa found herself doing until the bell rang to indicate the end of class.

Feeling.

It was only when she noticed the little crossed out heart at the top that she thought maybe she had a crush on the oldest Lucas. And not just a fan girl crush.

A _Kevin_ crush.

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

Kevin stared out the window again.

But he wasn't staring at the nothingness most people stare at during class. No, he had something to stare at.

He could see Macy sitting next to the window in her class, writing something furiously but with her usual Macy smile on her face.

The best part about Kevin's Music class is the fact that he knows it already. So he doesn't have to pay attention.

Therefore, every time he takes his seat he prays that Macy has Math. He's come to realise that he can stare at her without her knowing four times a week.

He glanced down at the sheet of paper on his desk.

He had re-written the old JONAS song 'Mandy' especially for his favourite person.

Macy Misa.

And someday he'd give it to her.

Someday he'd sing it to her.

But until then he'd just have to continue secretly staring at her through the window and crossing out the little hearts he had drawn next to her name.

* * *

_Bleh! I'm such a sap.  
Anyone else think it was ADORABLE when Kevin was all: "We need you Macy." ??  
I did.  
Again, I repeat...  
I'm such a sap._

_Oh and **why yes **of **course** I **own** JONAS. That's why I'm sitting here writing **fanfictions** about the most adorable couple ever and not actual scipts. Duh._


End file.
